


Psych Eval

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chastity Device, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Futanari, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Shepard always hated her psych evals. To get over it, she's signed up for one with a 'happy ending'. She gets more than she bargained for... they seem to know things about her that she's never told anyone.





	Psych Eval

Shepard was pleased. The establishment had surpassed her specifications by a long way. She sat down in the comfy chair and composed her features into the sullen mask that she wore for psychiatric evaluations, getting her adrenaline under control.

"So, Commander Shepard," said the evaluator. "Shall we begin?"

Shepard spent a moment frankly admiring the delicate curve of the psychiatrist's jaw. She wondered what the hollow of her neck would taste like, slick with sweat. "Sure."

"You have a penis."

Shepard shifted in the chair. Suddenly it was a lot less comfortable. "Yes." Her evaluations in the military had usually been a lot less direct, but no matter how they circled around the issue, that was always at the heart of it. She was a dick-girl.

"Does that make you angry?"

Shepard found herself getting worked up. Every time. Every damn time, she had to prove that having a dick didn't make --- hadn't made --- a blind bit of difference to the decisions she made. They didn't make every man go through this ritual humiliation. For some reason they thought a woman with a dick was too much power for the universe to cope with. "You're damn right it does."

"You realise I could end your career?" said the psychiatrist. "Write you up. Permanently assign you to desk duty." She ran her hand through her strawberry-blonde mop.

Shepard felt her dick get hard against the trap of her undies. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shepard cursed herself. She knew better than to answer a psychiatrist's question with a question.

The evaluator made a note on her tablet. She folded her hands in her lap. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Shepard froze. She was right in the middle of adjusting her package. "Yes." Honesty was the bold choice. Consequences be damned.

"Do you think you could?"

Shepard wasn't modest. "Yes."

"Oh, Shepard," she tittered, a mocking, superior laugh. "Do you think you could fuck me _and keep your job?_ "

"Fuck you. You'd lose yours too."

"Oh I don't think so." She was utterly smug. "Oh no. You see..." She crossed her legs. "I have a confession to make. I'm not just a psychiatrist. I'm also a recruiter. For Cerberus."

Shepard grabbed the arms of her chair and sprang forward. She rebounded, confused, as the manacles snapped shut around her wrists and ankles. "You'll never get away with this! My friends..."

"Have already been captured," said the psychiatrist. "Now get comfortable while I prepare the paperwork."

Shepard's eyes widened. How could they possibly have known about her deep phobia of bureaucracy? That hadn't been in the specifications. Unless one of her crew had been induced to talk somehow...

"My name's Kasey, by the way," said the psychiatrist. "Now, let's confirm your identity. Commander J. Shepard, born April eleventh, 2156..."

"Fifty-four." Shepard couldn't stop herself. Kasey looked at her with smug satisfaction. Shepard's dick ached for attention.

"What a good start! Just a few... _hundred_ more questions and we'll have you in a Cerberus uniform in a jiffy."

Shepard squirmed in her restraints, trying to get some relief for her dick. "I'll never join Cerberus!"

"Don't be silly," said Kasey. "Of course you will. Now, your favorite color is...?"

Shepard's mouth went dry. Kasey's hand was fondling her crotch ever so gently. "Black."

"Mmmm, try again," said Kasey, her hand tracing circles around the tip of Shepard's trapped dick.

Shepard flushed with embarrassment. She hung her head. "Green."

"That's my girl," Kasey gushed. She gave Shepard's knob a flick.

It wasn't true, but still, Shepard felt a peculiar shame descend upon her. She could see how this was going to go. Kasey was going to extract all of the inconsequential details of her life from her one by one, and tease the hell out of her, until she lost her mind. She hated, absolutely hated talking about herself, especially with strangers. It was like having her teeth pulled. Kasey was trying to make her associate that existential pain with intense arousal.

Shepard was ashamed because she knew that it would work. She'd end up a dumb horny Cerberus puppet who'd beg to spill all her secrets just to get a whiff of Kasey's favor. She had to preserve a shred of dignity. She'd do anything.

"Please," Shepard begged. "Please. Isn't there another way?"

Kasey sat back, her smirk twinkling. "Well... there is one thing we could try."

Shepard knew it must all be part of the plan but she couldn't help her soaring spirits. Kasey was unzipping her fly and letting her dick stand free. It felt so fucking good when Kasey slipped her soft lips down over the shaft and started to suckle at it.

"I'll never... unh... never work for Cerberus," Shepard protested. She was on safer ground, here. She knew how to take a blowjob, even such an expert, oh fuck how does she do that, I won't last long like this...

"Come for me, honey," said Kasey as she used her hand to finish Shepard off. She stared into Shepard's eyes. "Come on."

Shepard blew her load into Kasey's hand, her whole body thrusting as far as her restraints would allow. She missed Kasey's hand straight away, then quivered at the cool washcloth Kasey used to wipe up her mess.

Shepard was a little slow to realise that Kasey wasn't done. Kasey was packing her junk away a little bit roughly, or... "Shit! What is that?"

Kasey clicked the ring shut. "You asked for the quick way."

The ring was uncomfortably tight under Shepard's balls. Her soft cock was packed into a tiny plastic tube. She could see it through the milky plastic, squashed and deformed.

Shepard felt an immediate rush of panic. No! She had to be free! It was one thing to walk around with the vague mixture of shame and pride she carried her dick with every day. It was another for her dick to be denied its basic freedom! She struggled against her restraints. "Take it off! Please!"

Kasey was watching her with a growing smile. "Sorry, dear. Your dick belongs to me now. And so do you." She released Shepard's wrists from the manacles.

Shepard's hands flew to her crotch, but she couldn't get so much as the tip of a finger underneath the tight plastic shell that encased her dick and balls.

Kasey sat on Shepard's lap and put her arms around her shoulders. She leaned in and guided Shepard's lips to her own.

Shepard gradually calmed down. Except... her dick was trying to get hard again. Tucked into its tiny cage, it could barely breathe. She felt a deep ache in her crotch that spread to leave her nauseous, her knees trembling.

"Oh, my," said Kasey when she came up for air. "We are going to have such fun. You know, I think I'll keep you for a while before sending you on to Cerberus."

Shepard sat, stunned, as she saw her future unfold before her. An endless torment of stimulation, teasing, and frustration until she was broken and servile. It was her worst nightmare and her most intense fantasy. She couldn't allow it to happen... but at least she didn't have to answer any more personal questions.

"Let's get you into your uniform, then!" Kasey said brightly. She opened a locker and drew out a hanger.

Shepard couldn't move. Her ankle restraints had been undone, but she still couldn't move. How could they possibly...? There was no way they could have known unless...

Pink. It might once have been a Cerberus working uniform. But now it was pink. Different shades of pink. And frilly. And shiny. And lacy.

Shepard's eyes crossed with the effort of processing. It was undeniably a uniform, not unlike the ones she wore every day. Pants and shirt and boots.

Oh, the boots. Oh dear god. So... pink.

A uniform was supposed to make you fit in. That was the point. This one missed that by a mile.

What was really bothering Shepard, though, is how they had known her favorite color. She never wore it. It was still, somehow, taboo to associate with pink if you wanted to be taken seriously, and Shepard had to be that.

She had never even told anyone about it. How could they...? Shepard was overwhelmed by fear, shame, and a desire like she'd never felt before, tugging at her heart. She wanted more than anything, to try it on. She wanted to stand at attention, rip off a perfect salute in that frilly, silly outfit, and then sink herself balls deep into the blonde psychiatrist.

Her aching dick pulsed with frustration. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Timeout," she gasped. "I can't do this."

Shepard hid her eyes behind her hand. She heard Kasey get up and leave the room. She sat there for five, ten minutes, trying to pull herself together, but every time she peeked through her fingers the pink uniform assaulted her senses.

"Ready to continue your training, Shepard?" asked Kasey.

Shepard shook her head miserably. It was too much. She felt clammy everywhere from her nipples to her knees. Her crotch was unbearable.

"I should have known," said Kasey. Her voice sounded hoarse. "Take away your balls... and there's nothing left." She gave a nasal whistle. "Pity. I was going to ride you _so hard_."

Shepard's shoulders shook. She had her head in her hands.

Kasey coughed. "Shepard? Look at me."

Something about the newly gentle voice made Shepard look up. Crumpled in her hand were the false nose, the cheek pads, the voice modulator patch. Shepard watched as Kelly Chambers flicked the colored contact lenses away. "Hello, Commander. Miss me?"

"Neat trick! Again! Again!" Shepard giggled, the pressure suddenly off. She rose to give Kelly a hug. "I should have known," she said. "It was all too perfect. You even knew my favorite color."

"Green?" replied Kelly. "Everyone knows that. It goes with your eyes."

Shepard looked discomfited for a moment, and couldn't stop herself glancing over at the pink elephant in the room.

"Ohhhh," Kelly said. "You're in trouble now."

Shepard's heart thundered in her chest.

It took a long, long time to ease her into the lacy undies, the silk pants, the shiny boots and the ruffled shirt. She would have died if anyone else had seen her. Kelly wound her up so tight before letting her cock out to play. The first thing she did was spray all over the slick fabrics she was wearing.

Then Kelly climbed on for a ride. "Pretty thing," she said. "Get hard for me now."

Shepard fervently hoped that Kelly wasn't still working for Cerberus. Her body was no longer hers to command.


End file.
